


Why I love you

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Why I love you

You still hadn’t gotten used to it. He was a desert prince, A royal family for thousands of years and many generations. You stood in front of the large family portrait in the hall, the whole family standing with each other. They were beautiful, all deep brown skin and hair, though their legs faded to a light tan, all six of them. They were decorated in deep blue, sparkling with red gems. You could almost feel the portraits eyes on you. You could definitely feel his sisters yes, staring deep into your soul. That insane yellow color they all had, almost like the sun. it could barely compare to your brown eye and blond hair. You had been in college, just trying to get your degree in biology when you met him. He was popular, everyone knew who he was, a price from a far away land wanting to get his degree in law. Only reason you met was the required English you both had to take that freshman year. He has stared at you like you were some sort of anomaly. Yeah, you were the only human at a predominately monster school, but it was the best biology curriculum in the state. He stared as you gathered your things to leave. “Look, dude, what ever it is, get it out of your system. This is gonna be a long year if you just stare at me like a creep.” You say, throwing your backpack over your shoulder and crossing your arms. When he stood you couldn’t help but swallow. This guy was easily eight foot, your face reaching his belly button. He stared another moment before he whispered to you, and you still remember that warm flush to your cheeks and the gaping mouth you had had in that moment. “You…You’re just beautiful.” He said softly, stroking a lock of your shaggy hair behind your ear before you could even stop him. “And I want to court you.” 

It had been a crazy wild ride since then. Getting to know each other, how he was studying law to take over his father’s seat of King some day. How you wanted to test biology to see how different monsters survived some places better then others to help creatures living in places they weren’t suited for. You both loved helping people and B-rated horror movies and by Halloween that fall you were in couples costumes and you were absolutely in love. That summer he convinced you to come meet his family and when you had to get a passport you were a little shocked when he finally told you were you were going. Some place in the middle of the desert? Really? But sure enough, he brought you to his magnificent marble castle in the middle of the desert. You didn’t hear him come up behind you, but you feel his warm hands on your shoulders. “You know they will have to redo it when we get married.” You hush him and smack him firmly on his stomach. The man never seemed to wear a shirt. “Hush! You said your family would be furious if they found out.” You had kept the engagement a secret, even from your own family. You knew he was your soul mate, and you were his. When he had asked that christmas, even though you knew each other barely six months, Yes was the only answer you could blubber out from behind your tears. “No one is around us.” He teases, leaning down to kiss the top of your head before scooping you up. You had actually gotten pretty used to being carried by him. He walked so much faster that you ever could, but I guess that was the difference between six legs and two. 

He brought you back to the bedroom you were sharing and he dropped you teasingly to the bed, crawling up next to you and laying flat. “…Why me?” You finally ask after a while. He looks up at you a bit confused. “Why you what?” You sigh, looking at the ceiling. “Why did you pick me out of everyone?” He’s quiet a moment, but before you can tell him to forget it and its stupid he pulls you close and kisses you firmly. He moves his legs so you are trapped under him a moment, but you are much more focused on his kiss. Its deep and probing and your gasping by the time he pulls away. “Because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” He said firmly. “And then on top of it you’re smart and caring?” He kisses your neck then. “You’re just perfect.” He says, a hand moving up your shirt. “And if you aren’t sure, I’m gonna prove it.” He said firmly. Before you can ask what he means, he leans down and kisses you again, hands tugging off your shirt. You let him as you hear the rubbing of the rough shell of his body against the sheets. He kisses your neck slowly, down farther and farther. Each inch of skin he seems to marvel at. He kisses and licks, gently biting at your nipple which earns him a little squeak from you. He kisses along your ribs and you watch as he sinks down the large bed, kissing and licking as he goes. Your skin is flushed and you let out a huff as he nips at your hip line, being careful not to kiss beyond that. Like on top of every little kiss he also wants to tease you. You whine and squirm. “Babe….” He looks up at you. “You’re amazing.” He said softly, finally pulling off your pants. His slow kisses move down your hip, your thigh, every kiss has a compliment that comes with it.   
Finally, with you a quaking whimpering mess he moves up your body again, licking every possible inch of you. He looks deep in your eyes, the brown meeting the deep yellow. “My glorious beautiful fiance. You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, why wouldn’t it be you?”


End file.
